


Ravenclaws vs. the Definition of Riddles / The Riddle Collector [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Headcanon, Humour, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Ravenclaws being Ravenclaws, Riddles, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Do... do you think that the Ravenclaws have taught the eagle door knocker some new riddles over the years? I’m thinking that either someone got REALLY stuck on a riddle and threw a fit, then pasted on their most conman-worthy grin and tried to bargain with the door. Like, how about I tell you a riddle and if you can’t get it, you let me in, eh?





	Ravenclaws vs. the Definition of Riddles / The Riddle Collector [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/26%20Ravenclaws%20vs%20the%20Defenition%20of%20Riddles%20or%20Riddle%20Collector.mp3) | 7:48 | 6.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook Part 2 TBA](PODBOOKURL)  
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
